Naruto Ironwood, the man with cards
by Mathewxox
Summary: As a faunus raised by, and around, humans, Naruto's life has been filled by cold looks and indifference. But, even with the negative vibes, the blond won't let hate take hold, not yet, and not ever. But first, its time to show a red hooded girl what it means to be a true huntsman.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**

 **Hey guys, quick note, I will be updating this story quite a bit, so look forward to a new story, one that I actually update regularly, like back in the day.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Masashi Kishimoto and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**

 **RWBY, all characters that appear in RWBY, all fantastical locations that appear in RWBY, and all named weapons that appear in RWBY are the property of Roosterteeth, Monty Oum, and any company, organization, or individual they have chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties**

 ** _Prologue_** _ **Start**_

* * *

 **The prince of cards**

Numb, so very numb. Blue eyes glossed with pain, sharp gasps escaped from his lips. Blood, the iron tasting liquid became an over-zealous flavour in his mouth. Shifting his body, a rigid breath choked its way out, splattering blood across the burnt and broken dirt.

Pain, searing bloody pain replaced the numbness, shifting the boy's breath into a soundless scream. After what seemed like an eternity, the fire in the teen's veins chilled, allowing him to finally take control of his body.

The far off look in the teen's sky blue eyes shifted to that of clarity. Tilting his head to the side, the teen was assaulted with the vision of the just-past. A frown lingering on his brow as he glanced towards his side, taking quick note that there was a hilt of a blade sticking out from the flesh. In one switft moment, the knife was ripped from it's prison of flesh before being tossed to the side.

"Dang" in a rasped shout, the boy held his hand to where the knife had been, glaring down at his body, the remains of a once white t-shirt was stained red with his blood. "W-what the heck." Glaring to his left, his reflected greeted him. Long, spiky, blonde hair was drenched in red, his blood no doubt, six whiskers barely visible by the share amount of red covering his face.

Grunting, the boy tore his gaze from the haunting picture, instead focusing on picking himself up. Muscular legs screamed in pain and defiance, but were ultimately ignored in favour of moving. Standing to his full height of 180cm, just shy of 5 foot 10, the boy could be best described as a living skeleton, his level of malnourishment very clearly nearly in the dangerous zone; the only thing keeping him out of it was his unusual amount of muscle he possessed. However, apart from his unique appearance, the boy possessed one more unique thing, clenched in his right clawed hand was a pack of cards, the fronts of which were blocked by the palm of his hand.

Glancing down, the teen's frown deepened as he looked at the black swirl pattern, a faint flash of anger appearing in his blue's eyes. "Atlas!" A light growl escaped form the teen's bloody lips as memories of the village made their unwelcome visit in his mind, snapping back like a slap to the face. "Whatever." Loosening his grip on the cards, the blonde flipped the top card of the deck.

A smirk lingering on the teen's face when he saw a painting of a waterfall on the flip side of the card. Applying a small amounts worth of power into the card, a light blue glow surrounded the teen before water suddenly burst free from the card, washing away the dirt and blood from the teen, revealing his pale skin to the world, along side all the wounds and kunai stuck inside him. "10." With a quick count, the boy was quick to swipe the ten metal dangers from his legs and chest, winching slightly each time.

"Well, what do we have here, a little bitch all hurt and in pain?" Just in the nick of time, the teen dodged to the left, barely dodging a knife to the back, the assaulter slipping past him on the muddy floor, his knife falling from his gasp and to the ground. "Shit." With a thud, the man dropped to the floor next to his blade.

Pocketing his cards, the now identified blond glared down at the man, his clawed hand tightening as it was brought down onto the man's head. A loud bang echoed through-out the area, followed by a scream of pain.

"Stupid ass." Stepping past the thick tree-line, was the teen, however him seemed highly different from before.

Instead of the skinny blonde, there stood a tall man full of confidence and power, his sheer aura overwhelming power, demanding respect. "It's been 7 years since I left that stupid village, and yet, I still find myself in the presence of idiots." The 14 year old remarked in annoyance before pulling out the deck of cards from his pocket. "Lets see, speed or Teleportation." Shuffling the deck acouple of time, the blond drew out a card from the top, only to scoff when a picture of fire appeared. "Speed it is."

In a flicker of fire, the teen dissipated, leaving a scorched mark on the dirt floor.

Unknown to him however, a muscular man with blonde hair dropped down to the place that Naruto stood a moment ago, a frown masked on his face. "Card capture, I missed you once again, such a pain." Slug on his back, was a fat man, who's face looked like a truck had hit it. "Tsk, time to get you to a hospital."

"Naruto Ironwood, what an interesting guy."

 ** _~~~~~x~Prologue_ end~x~~~~~**

* * *

"Hello, my name is Naruto Ironwood, its a pleasure to meet you all." Standing before a class of 30, stood a tall young male with spiky blond hair combed down as far as it could, dressed in a bland school uniform, with his red tie left undone, a emotionless look on his face.

Glancing at the student, the teacher of the home room frowned slightly, the kid was way to passive for his likings. "Right, please take a seat that's available." The man remarked, watching the boy as he took a seat right at the back of the class. "Now, seeing as today is a Friday, we'll be training in combat today, however, because we have a new student today, your sparing partners will be changed." The man remarked, brushing his graying black, spiky hair to the side. "Ruby, seeing as you don't have a partner, you'll be matched with young Ironwood."

A young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak, jumped slightly hearing her name, glancing up at the teacher. "Er?"

Ignoring the un-lady-like grunt, the teacher pointed towards the blond setted next to the dark haired girl with a limb finger, making said blond frown. "As I was saying, we'll be going over the basic rules for combat training, once again, before going to the training ground, so please shut up for five minuets." the man remarked, glaring at the whispering teens in his class, oh how he hated their poor attempts to talk to their friends silently. "Now, we have three basic rules when it comes to training and sparing; rule number 1, no bullets or aura enhanced blades are permitted in the training grounds." Seeing the a hand shot upwards, Qrow narrowed his eyes at the blonde holding up his right hand lazily. "Yes, Naruto?"

"When you say no bullets, does that include rubber point ones, or hollowed plastic rounds?"

Blinking in surprise, the man of 39 frowned in thought, in his 5 years of teaching he'd never been asked that. "Well, as-long as the hollowed rounds don't contain dangerous elements, like shrapnel or poison, you're well in your right to use them." Getting a nod in response, the teacher waited for the rest of the students to ask questions, only to see no hands going up. "Now, numero dos, if someone says enough, or is unable to fight, stop combat immediately, we don't need accidents happening." Glancing to see everyone understood, the man nodded, glad the students understood. "And finally, never, and I mean never, go for kill shots, without exception."

Narrowing his eyes, Naruto made a small "tsk" sound with his tongue, of course this school would be pg, nothing like a shit school to have a shitty rule. Hearing the chair next to him slid on the floor, the blond glanced sideways only to see an the nervous face of a girl with black hair with a slight red tint to it. "Yes?" Without missing a bit, the girl smiled, her nervousness mostly hidden away.

"Hi, I'm Ruby Rose, its nice to meet you." The girl remarked, holding a hand out to the blond, only to get a blank stare in return. "Er, right, well." The girl continued, stumbling around with her words. "Uncle Qrow said we're partners now, so its up to me to show you to the changing rooms, and stuff." Ruby remarked, pointing to the door behind her with her thumb.

Staring blankly at the nervous teen, Naruto tilted his head to see past her, only to catch a passing glance of the teacher's waving hand. "Right, fine." Pushing back his chair with a silent slide, the blond to his turn to offer his hand, ignoring the confused face of the girl before him. "Its a hand, you shake it." He remarked, making Ruby sputter in shock, getting a groan from the new student. "Well whatever, names Naruto by the way, I don't really care what you call me." Pocketing his right hand, the teen brushed the hair out of his eyes, boy his hair was long when combed.

Smiling slightly, Ruby took a full look at the blond's face, quick to notice the fox like whiskers on his face, a playful smirk replacing her nervous smile."What about whiskers?" Unfortunately, her humour wasn't taken well, if the glare on Naruto's face was anything to go by. "I m-mean Naruto, cool name!" Quickly correcting herself, Ruby swivelled around, facing towards the door. "well, let go, we wouldn't want to miss class." The teen of 14 said with a chuckle, a nervous one at that, before rushing out the open door, leaving a bewildered Naruto by himself.

"Kami, why am I always stuck with the weird ones." Grabbing the school on his desk, Naruto gave chance, not really wanting to get in trouble on the first day.

XXXXXXXXXX 10 minuets later XXXXXXXXXXX

After finally catching up with the surprising fast student, the blond teen had been quick to chance into his battle gear; a simple yet combat effective designed six-button double-breasted tailcoat with fitted armour inside, a black undercoat, black trousers, a black shirt, a orange necktie, a slick blade military officer cap, and black gloves holding a symbol of a orange fox with nine tails located on the backhand side. All readied up, the blonde had grabbed his weapons of choice, two custom tomahawks wrapped in cloth, that is made from a steel wire alloy woven with carbon nano fibers, all the way to the blades.

The weapons and armour were a late "gift" from his adopted guardian, both were made to be the strongest for him and his fighting style, each item have a purpose; even the cap he wore could be used in combat. Speaking of his guardian, the man was a monster, a cold man that believed military prowess and strength was far more important than compassion.

Said man was known as the headmaster of Atlas Academy, a General in the Atlesian military, and a holder of two seats on the Atlesian Council. This man was James Ironwood, a seasoned general who spent years as a huntsman, his "father".

Naruto took all the ten years of living under the cold man like a true trooper, never letting his cold military attitude effect or corrupt him, not to say he didn't pick up certain traits. Much like his old man, Naruto had a hard time opening up to people, his mask of indifference was a near constant addition to his face.

Now, it took quite alot to actually get past that mask, but the sheer look of awe and wonder in his partner's eyes made him slip slightly, a small smile appeared on his face as the girl checked out his weapons. "Ruby." Calling to the girl, Naruto waved his weapon beside his head, watching as the girl's eyes followed the bladed gun. "Red!"

Hearing the amused call, Ruby tore her eyes from the awesome sight that was bladed tomahawks. "Sorry, sorry." Stopping her hands from reaching out, the girl of 14 looked to her blond partner. "As I was saying, for the rest of the year, we'll be practising with each other, so lets do our best." Bowing slightly, the weapon lover drew out her own weapon, a custom red scythe sniper, from behind her back.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Qrow, finally having enough of the talking going on in the sparing platform, snapped his fingers, gaining the attention of the students around him. "Now listen up, I want this match to be clean, no going over the top Ruby, I need to assess Naruto's ability, got that?" Seeing the red-head nod, the teacher held up three fingers. "As soon as I say go, I want you to go full out Naruto, understood." Another nod, the man held back his smirk, the blond could fake his emotions all he wanted, but there was no fouling a huntsman, the boy was quite overconfident. "Ready," Both the teen's crouched low, each taking a stand of speed. "Set," The sound of tightening grips was audible to all in the quite room. "Go!"

In a surprising burst of speed, the two shot at one enough with the blades held high, both ready to end the fight in one go. "Too slow," Disappearing in mid jump, Ruby used her overwhelming speed to get behind Naruto, her blade descending towards the blonde.

"Funny." Much to the shock of the red-head, Naruto flipped his blades around, easily blocking the larger blade. "My turn." Spinning on the heel of his right black boots, Naruto slammed his left heel into Ruby's air born form, only with enough force to kick her to the other side of the field.

Ruby's eyebrows went behind her fringe as she slid back, only her uncle Qrow had caught her off guard like that. "Wow, you're good." Smirking her surprise anyway, the scythe looked towards her uncle in a silent ask of permission, getting a nod from the man. "But how good." As soon as she finished the girl disappeared again, her speed atleast tripled. "Got ya!"

Naruto couldn't help but let his battle born body move on its own, dropping down mere moments before Ruby's blade came at him. "Fast," Before he could continue, the blond was force to hand spring backwards in order to dodge another attempt to hit him, only for her weapon to skim his face, leaving a little tiny mark on his cheek. "You're good..." the blond trailed off, pocketing one of his weapons, much to the confusion of his opponent. "You're Semblance is speed, that much I can tell." Seeing the widening of her silver eyes, Naruto knew he'd hit Ruby straight on the head with that one. "Good, because if it wasn't, I'd be worried." In one quick motion, the blonde drew a card from his pocket.

Seeing a simple card in Naruto's hand, Ruby frowned slightly, were they somehow combat cards, or some kind of experiment, see knew not.

"I'm guessing you're wondering what these cards do, right." Snapping her head to the side, Ruby was shocked to see Naruto standing beside her, instead of infront of her. "Well, let me give you a hint." Before the red head could even blink, a card with a picture of lightning on it was trust into her face, causing her to dodge.

However, a simple tilt was not was needed, because out of the card, flashed Naruto, his now weapon-less right hand already in contact with Ruby's left side. Hearing the gasp of shock and pain, Naruto flashed infront of the red head, flicking the girl in the head with a thunder infused flick.

"W-what was that." Quick to recover, the red head jumped back, making distance between her and Naruto.

"That, my dear partner, was my semblance." Drawing another card from his card holder pocket, Naruto smirked when he saw a water on the card. "Don't blink, you'll miss it." Throwing the card, Naruto held his right hand out towards the girl, before tightening it into a fist.

Instead of a simple card coming at her, Ruby was shocked when the card transformed into a large water jet, giving her little chance to recover. Jumping to the left, the girl was unprepared for a second jet of water to come her way, forcing her to use her semblance to dodge. Panting, the girl's head shot up when the sound of cards cutting the air echoed in her ears.

"Gotta ya!" In a shout of power, Naruto held his next card in the palm of his hand, a picture of a blue fist on it. "Dodge this," Without warning, or much sound, a large fist of water slammed into the poor girl, knocking her out of the ring, and onto the wall.

However, the girl was anything but helpless, using the wall as a spring, the red-head shot forwards, aiming her scythe for her blond opponent, a large smirk etched on her face. "Got you!" Smacking the blond in the stomach, the girl was satisfied when the sound of grunting left Naruto's throat. "What, too fast for you?!"

Her victory was short lived, because from the cloud of dust sprung Naruto, his two blades in hand.

The two meet with a crash, the blades locking in a fight for dominance, with Naruto pushing down the red-head. Not to be outdone, Ruby swept the teen's feet from underneath him, forcing them to drop their weapons. Using her flexibility, Ruby wrapped her legs around Naruto neck and around, using her shocking strength to put the teen into an armbar. "Give up!"

Qrow, seeing the lock on Naruto, went to call the match, to get out of an armbar like that took some serious strength, even more so seeing as Ruby was the one doing it, her legs were made of steel. However, before his very eyes, he watched the impossible happen.

Naruto, seeing the move he was locked in, growled in frustration, his more animalistic side coming into play. Using the adrenalin pumping through his body as energy, the blond used his right arm to flip himself, and Ruby, to his feet, ignoring the strain on his left arm. Glaring towards the shocked girl, Naruto roared as he brought the girl up, using her armbar as his own grip. "Go down!" Throw his arm down, the blond slammed his arm, with Ruby, to the hard floor, instantly making the girl let go in pain, her eyes glossed over, before he grabbed the closest weapon near him.

Ruby, after finally pushing the pain to one side, widened her eyes when the barrel of her weapon, crescent rose, came into view. "Wow..." Panting out, the girl took note that Naruto was panting to, it seems that both of them were forced to go all out. "I give."

"Winner, Naruto Ironwood!" Qrow shouted out, the fight had brought some excitement out; something that he hadn't felt in over 15 years. "Well done, you two. Grab your weapons and make your exit to the stands." Masking his tone for that of a emotionless one, the man signalled for the teen to come down. "The next two up is Monco and James, please make your way up to the battle ground."

After gaining control of his breathing, Naruto helped Ruby down from the stage, the fight had really took alot out of the two. "Sorry if I went a bit ruff back then." The blond suddenly remarked, he really didn't know how to hold back, something he blamed Ironwood for.

"No harm done." Ruby remarked, a smile on her face and a look of awe in her eyes. "You're like super strong, and your semblance is awesome!" she continued, sighing happily went she sat down. "You got to show me how to do that."

"You to." Chuckling lightly, Naruto smiled, surprising himself, how long had it been since he last smiled. "You're quite strong, that weapon you carry around it super heavy, yet you swing it like a stick." the blond admitted, the weapon was truly heavy, if he had to guess, it weigh nearly 20 pounds.

"I practice alot!" The girl admitted with a chuckle, winching slight when pain shot from her left side. "Ow, that stings." Putting her hand to her side, the red head was surprised when the hand was pushed aside lightly, only to sigh in relief when cold water was pushed against it. "Thanks."

Naruto, who was using his power to produce the cold water, grunted as he to placed cold water on his right shoulder, the girl's armbar was seriously strong. "Don't mention it."

"Well well well, what do we have here, my niece and the new guy being all lovey dovey, how cute." Despite how playful the words wear, Qrow's blank voice and gaze only made the two freeze, a flush appeared on both their faces. "Chill guys, I was joking."

"Whatever,"

Grinning at Naruto's response, Qrow looked at the two, it was quite the sight, a sight he'd seen before. "You know, you two remind me of some special people I once knew, the only difference here is the height." The man said with a true smile, his eyelids close to hid the pain in them. "And if you're anything like them, you'll be together in no time." The man remarked, laughing loudly as he walked away, leaving the two blushing teens.

Ruby, being the more embarrassed of the two, rushed after the man, screaming his name in embarrassment and anger, chasing the teacher, who ran away laughing.

* * *

 _ **Xxxxx-End Chapter-xxxxX**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes**

 **Hey guys, I got alot notes and Pm's about the fact that my first chapter was a bit strange, but don't worry, I will be making it better.**

 **Btw, if you want to be a Beta reader for me, I'm open for it.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Masashi Kishimoto and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**

 **RWBY, all characters that appear in RWBY, all fantastical locations that appear in RWBY, and all named weapons that appear in RWBY are the property of Roosterteeth, Monty Oum, and any company, organization, or individual they have chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**

* * *

 _ **"Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world. An inevitable darkness — creatures of destruction — the creatures of Grimm - set their sights on man and all of his creations."**_

 _ **"These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void."**_

 _ **"However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named "Dust"."**_

 _ **"Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return..."**_

 _ **"So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength."**_

 **"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul."**

* * *

 _ **Chapter two**_

It had been nearly a full year since Naruto and Ruby first became partners, to say the least that things went quick was an understatement. Not only were the two dating within four months, mostly the fault of Naruto, and with six months, the two had been on four dates, something that Ruby told no'one, not even her own family. The two's romance was a big secret, only Qrow knew of it, because he caught them holding hands once. Adding to that, Naruto had changed his outfit, but only slightly, instead of the fox signs the teen once had on his cap, gloves, and tie it was a red rose, one that Ruby was more than happy for the boy to put on his outfit, it meant alot to her. Ruby on the other hand hadn't changed her outfit one bit, she still had her black blouse, a black waist clincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak.

Right now, the two teens were hanging out in the local dust shop, both reading from the same gun a black blouse, a black waist clincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded , both listening to a song loaded from Ruby's scroll. "Hey check that out, its a new caliber round coming out, you want me to get you some?" Naruto suddenly remarked, pointing at the project for a .100-caliber round. "I think it would be great for that extra hump you've been asking for."

Turning to her boyfriend with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster, Ruby nodded rapidly. "Pleaseee." the teen begged, looking down to the rounds on her left leg. "I promise I won't eat the cookies from the oven again..."

"We both know that you're never gonna stop doing that." Naruto remarked, chuckling slightly, slowly rubbing Ruby's hair, much to the girl's annoyance.

"Hey, put your hands in the air, now!"

Hearing a shout from behind them, the duo turned around at the same time to see a man dressed in a plain black suit, with a pair of red glasses being the only colour on him. Naruto, taking on his mask, looked blankly at the man, whilst Ruby stared ahead in fake confusion, hoping to catch the man off guard. "Are you... robbing us?" Ruby asked, tilting her head to the side, reading her body to move on command.

"Yes" Before the man could even realise his mistake, he was literately kicked out the store window, breaking the glass and gaining the attention of everyone in the store.

"Asshat," Naruto remarked, reaching for his cards, pulling one from the top. "I dare the bloody twit to get back up."

"Naruto, you shouldn't curse like that!" Ruby remarked, glaring at her other half, getting a pout from the blonde. "Atleast try for me, pleaseee."

Naruto sighed gently, nodded his head as he held up a card, a picture of water on it, just as a man ran around the corner. "Funny." Just as the man was about to say something, a jet of water smashed into the man's face, shooting him through one of the unbroken window. "Oops." Grabbing Ruby, Naruto drew another card, this time the card was that of wind. "Ready?"

Ruby nodded, a smirk appearing on her young face. "Totally." In a large gust of wind, the two huntsman in training, alongside all the other suit wearing people in the shop, went flying. "So cool." Clicking off their music, the black haired girl unfolded her scythe just as Naruto took out his weapons. Spinning their weapon, or in Naruto's case weapons, in unison, the two tried to intimidate the people before them.

Unfortunately for the idiots infront of two, it didn't really work, resulting in a quick, and brutal, one sided beat-down. Using their tag teaming skills, Naruto and Ruby destroyed the five henchmen, in only three moves, resulting in the leader of the group, a man with orange hair dressed in a white suit to sigh in annoyance.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman remarked, shaking his head in disappointment before turning towards his two opponents. "Well, Red, Yellow, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening," throwing down his cigar and crushing it with the end of his cane, Roman smirked, his plan would work splendidly. "and as much as I'd love to stick around..." Raising his cane, the man let the bottom end of the stick fold up, revealing an empty centre. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Before the two could react, a large ball of flames shot forwards, forcing them to dodge out of the way, letting Roman have a head-start in getting away, something he took full advantage of.

"Dang, he's quick for a thug." Naruto remarked, given chase right away. "Come on Rubes, he'll get away at this rate."

Ruby, seeing the old store owner step outside, sighed. "Are you okay if we go after him?" the teen asked, she was more worried about the civilian then catching Roman, plus Naruto could easily take the orange haired thug.

Upon hearing her question, the old man smiled, none of the dust had left his shop much to his delight. "Go get him." He replied, hopefully the two could catch him and lock him away, making Ruby nod her head before she followed after Naruto.

"You know blonde, you're quite persistent." Roman remarked, throwing away his now destroyed coat. "But it the end of the line for you!" A small bullhead pulled up behind the two, it's bright lights blinding Naruto enough for the ginger to step inside. "Haha!" The man laughed loudly, throwing down a un-cut dust crystal at the blonde, just as Ruby shot her way onto the roof.

"Naruto!" In a shout of horror, Ruby watch as a large cloud was brought up by the explosion, her worry for her lover sky-rocketing.

"I'm good," the tomahawk wielder called back, his eyes not leaving the tall girl standing beside him. "But I think we're in really big trouble..." Standing infront of Naruto was a middle-aged woman that had very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. "Glynda Goodwitch, dad is soooo going to kill me."

Ignoring the muttering behind her, the blonde huntress focused on the task in hand, summoning her Semblance in order make a large hail of ice shards to smash into Roman's bullhead, pushing it downwards in a display of amazing control and , before the bullhead could be fully grounded, a women stepped into the shadow of the flying vehicle's entrance, her golden eyes glowing as she unleashed a fury of flame attacks.

"Shot!" Tackling Ruby out the way, Naruto glared towards the women, she had light the roof under them on fire, making debris fly all around. "This chick has some serious power." Without letting go of his fellow teen, the blonde drew three cards from his deck, smirking in confidence when the picture of thunder, lightning, and water appeared. "Take this, ya punk!" Much to the shock of everyone, excluding Ruby and Naruto, a large sparky blue dragon made out of water suddenly appeared from the cards, crashing into the Bullhead with a mighty roar, pushing it backwards whilst dealing some serious damage to it. "and a another!" Just as the owner commanded, the dragon flew back into the Bullhead, intent on taking it down with it.

Unfortunately, before Glynda could capitalise on the surprise attack, a storm of red-hot fire formed a ring around the ship, destroying the dragon and forcing the professional huntress to jump back in order to stop the flames from reaching her and the two behind her, allowing the mystery fire user and, more importantly, Roman to escape.

As the tense air flew away with the two criminals, Ruby couldn't help but squeal in delight, her she was, standing beside a fully trained huntress, oh how luck she was! "You're a Huntress!" Putting on a pleading, awe-stricken face, the red/black haired girl jumped infront of the women, her hands placed infront of her face. "Can I have your autograph?!"

Slapping the palm of his hand against his forehead, Naruto let out a loud sigh, oh how he wished that his girlfriend knew when and where to be childish. "Rubyyyyy." In a low moan, the blonde tried to drag his girlfriend away from the huntress, only for a ridding crop to come between him and her, making him freeze. "A..hehe, nice to see you again, Glynda."

"Mr Ironwood, it seems you leaving Atlas hasn't done you any favours." A stern and cold voice greeted the teen back, making him frown in annoyance. "Now, come with me, we have alot to talk about." Speaking in a non-negotiable tone, the women held the back of both Ruby's and Naruto's shirt necks before using her Semblance to levitate them to the ground below.

"We're in serious trouble, aren't we Naruto?"

"Yes, Rubes, yes we are."

* * *

Sitting by himself in a emtye room, Naruto frowned, not only had he been detained for the night, he was separated from his girlfriend. "This suck."

"You deserve it."

Turning around, Naruto couldn't help but frown in anger, because standing at the door-way was not someone he wanted to see. "Ozpin, what a surprise, I should of guessed that you would be here, seeing as Glynda was here." Ignoring the man taking seat next to him, Naruto frowned as he looked up at the ceiling. "I'm guessing you've already told my dad, hm?"

"No, not yet." Ozpin said with a smile, sipping coffee from his mug. "You see, I've already spoken to miss Rose, it would seem she thinks quite highly of you." Smirking at the blonde wince, the headmaster meet eyes with the teen, many thoughts running though his mind as he took in the blonde's cold look. "And it seems that she was unable answer my offer without you, her worries of you not joining her preventing acceptance."

Avoiding the gaze of the older male, Naruto let an "tsk" as he tried to keep his frown on his face, dang Ruby for being so loving. "So what now, are you going to send me back to my father, we both know that I won't stay in his stupid village."

"No, quite the contrary actually, I want you and Ruby to come to my school, to enrol as first year students." Blue eyes widened in shock, what was this man up to. "Don't worry about your father either, I've that covered." Sipping his coffee, the man couldn't help but grin, in all honestly he hadn't a clue on how he'd break it to James. "So, what do you say?"

Frowning, Naruto let his mind wonder, what should he do, on one hand he could refuse him, continue his scholarship and get into a different school for huntsman, hindering his progress by three years, or he could join Roman's school with Ruby, forcing them to fight alongside others that had more training, more experience, putting them in a difficult position. "Alright, fine, I'll join your school." Seeing the smirk on the man's face, the blonde frowned as he leant on the table separating him and Ozpin. "But on one condition, Ruby and I will be given a private training ground in which we can catch up to the other students."

Matching the frown on Naruto's face, Ozpin nodded, he could do that if it meant that he could get two new people in his school, skilled ones at that. "Deal, I'll see you in a week, young Ironwood." Standing up, the grey haired man tucked the chair in before leaving, his smirk hidden from Naruto. "Miss Rose is waiting outside, I believe she is waiting on you." Walking out, Ozpin nodded to said girl as he passed by, ignoring the yell of happiness and joy coming mere moments after he left. "It seems we're going to have an interesting year, doesn't it, Glynda."

"Yes, Sir Ozpin, it would seem so."

 _ **Chapter two end**_

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for the sudden cut off, this was the most I could do for the day, seeing as I was working most of it. However, do be wary, this is one of the only filler episodes I will do, I just needed something to carry up from.**_

 ** _Ps: I won't be uploading another chapter until Monday, seeing as I am working for 14 hours tomorrow. I once again apologise._**


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes

Hey guys, just a quick update on this, updates will now be every two days (atleast that what I hope) seeing as work as got me kind of pined down with hours.

And, I just want to thank you all for the support I've received, thank you, and I truly hope that this fanfic will bring you as much entertainment as it possible could.

Oh, and sorry for this being uploaded today, instead of yesterday, the last chapter I wrote just didn't come out like I wanted it to, so I scrapped it and wrote this one again.

Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Masashi Kishimoto and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.

RWBY, all characters that appear in RWBY, all fantastical locations that appear in RWBY, and all named weapons that appear in RWBY are the property of Roosterteeth, Monty Oum, and any company, organization, or individual they have chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

A month had past by fast for the two teens, alot had happened in such a small amount of time. After leaving their short prison, Naruto and Ruby had gone back to finishing off their date. After-which, Naruto had been finally brought up the subject of their relationship, not only had they kept the secret form their fellow students but also from family. So after a long and heart-spoken conversation on the subject, the two had come to the agreement of atleast telling immediate family, Ruby's that is. However, they're hopeful outcome had been short lived, in-fact it went in the complete opposite.

Just remembering the events made Naruto shiver.

 **XXXXXFlashbackXXXXX**

Fear was an interesting feeling, one that Naruto rarely let himself express, especially around others, however, on a night like this, where the cold, angry, and sheer murderous glare he was receiving was enough for the teen of 15 to fidget slightly. "S-so, beautiful day isn't it?" Unfortunately for the blonde huntsman in training, the glare aimed at his person only increased in hate, making him flinch back slightly, he had seriously screwed himself, maybe it wasn't the best idea keeping his relationship a secret afterall.

"You've got some nerve, kid." The owner of the glare said in a stern voice, stepping forwards so he was directing into Naruto's eyes. "What's your intentions with my daughter?" Cutting straight to the point, the 5 foot 11 tall father glared down at his fellow blonde, an angry glint in his eyes. "Hmmm?! Nothing to say?" Without letting Naruto reply, the man pushed forwards with a sneer, he wasn't going to let some two-bit scrub date his daughter!

"Dad, stop!" Tearing his furious gaze from the now heavily sweating Naruto, Taiyang glanced to his youngest daughter, his anger not faulting in the slightest. "Leave Naruto alone, he's not just my boyfriend, he's my best friend." the scythe wielder shouted, acting unlike her usual self, putting herself between her dad and her lover.

"But Ruby!" Taiyang shouted back, he couldn't believe just shouted at him, Ruby, his little princess just squared up to him over a boy, A BOY!

"No, dad!" Ruby shouted back, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I finally found someone I really love, someone I can be myself around, but all you want is to push him away!" The girl continued to shout, all her bottled up emotions of keeping their relationship secret burst free. "You don't get me, you never listen!" Spinning around, the girl grabbed Naruto's hand and began to leave, ignoring her father's calls for her to stop.

However, just as the the girl was about to leave, the door to the house was opened with a shout of "Hey", a young blonde walking in with a large smirk on her face, her eyes closed to the scene infront of her. However, the force of someone pushing past her was clearly felt, as Ruby shoved past her in anger. "Wow, what the heck was that about?" Turning to her dad, Yang held back a frown, she had never seen her dad so... defeated.

 **XXXXXFlashbackEndXXXXX**

Ever since that day three weeks ago, Naruto had tried his best to comfort the girl he loved, thankfully the girl's anger had not lasted for long, instead the blonde had worked hard to replace that hate for love, and what a mission that was. Three hundred cookies, that's how many Naruto had to cook for the girl to finally agree to finally meet back up with her father, something that the blonde took great pride in setting up.

"So," Naruto started, glancing to his companion in slight worry. "Do you want to knock, or should I?" the blonde remarked as he wrapped his left around Ruby.

Said red-head couldn't fight down the blush coming to her face, she still wasn't use to all the closeness between her and someone else. "Could you do it, I'll think I need to prepare myself." Resting her head on Naruto's side, Ruby closed her eyes, she was so scared of what her family was going to do, how angry were they?

"Right," Stepping forwards, the blonde gently knocked three times on the door, his body and mind ready for the onslaught that would soon come his way. "Here go's" The door to the house swung open, reavling a very exhausted and worried man, the anger that he had no longer visible.

"RUBY" In a burst of speed, the worn made scooped up his daughter, hugging her tightly into his chest. "Thank god you came back," Taiyang remarked, tightening his grip on the shocked girl. "I'm so sorry for what I did, I never meant to hurt your feelings."

"Dad?" Meeting the gaze of the man, Ruby was shocked to see tears falling down from his eyes, the sheer relief overwhelming her very being. Without much resistance, tear too soon began to fall freely from her eyes, the emotions she kept bottled up for the past month came flowing out. "I'm sorry too!"

Stepping back from the two, Naurto could help but smile, the emotions coming from the two was seriously overbearing, it took great amount of effort to not tear up himself.

"Lovely, ins't it." A rather strong grip landed onto the blonde shoulder, squeezing down onto it. "So, you're Naruto huh?" Turning around, the young Ironwood saw the same blonde haired with lilac eyes from before standing there, a small smile on her face. "So, how long have you been dating my sister without me knowing." The grip only seemed to tighten as the smile on the girl's face became alittle bit to sweet.

"Yang, leave the poor boy alone." Taiyang shouted back to the girl as he stepped towards the two, making Naruto sigh in relief. "don't thank me just yet boy, you're not off the hook just yet." Smiling at the teen, the older blonde shook his head in humour.

"R-right." Naruto remarked with nervous chuckle, he really hoped that this idea didn't backfire too hard, he still had to get his stuff ready for his stay at Beacon. "So er, are we going to talk about this now?" Backing up slightly, the blonde tried to sneak his way away only for Ruby to stop him moving, her frown making the blonde sigh. "Come on Rubes, they're gonna kill me."

Pushing her blonde boyfriend inside her home, Ruby couldn't help but sigh as her family followed after her, she really hoped she made the right decision in bring Naruto with her. Quickly setting said blonde on the only armchair in the room, Ruby snuggled into the teen's side, carefully watching her family's reaction to the action. "So, I, er, don't really know how to start."

"How about from the start, when you to first meet." Taiyang remarked, frowning at the sight of his daughter snuggling up to another blonde that wasn't him or her sister. "Did you get together right away, or was it after a while."

"Well, I guess, for me, it was love after first sight." Ruby admitted, a large covering her checks as she tried her best to hide her shame in her hand. "When uncle Qrow made us train and spend time with each other, the feelings only got stronger, until it felt like I'd burst if I held it back." The girl continued, making Naruto blush aswell, this was the first time she had said this, not even the blonde sitting next to her did.

"And you, young man, how did you fall for my daughter?"

"Well, anyone who spends enough time with Ruby is sure to fall for her" Naruto said as he smiled gently, glancing down at the smaller teen. "But for me, it was the constant care and happiness she showed me, something I've never received as a faunus." the blonde said with a frown, his eyes narrowing slightly as he saw Yang winch at the word. "Is there something wrong with me being a Faunus?"

"What? N-no!" Yang shouted back, her stuttering making the situation worse. "What I mean is, I never thought that my sister would be dating a faunus." As soon as she tried to correct herself, she instantly realised her mistake.

"Yang?!" Ruby suddenly shouted, pushing herself upwards in defence of her boyfriend. "You need to seriously apologize." The red-head remarked as she tried to quell her rage, she hated it when people treated Naruto differently because of his faunus heritage.

"I know, I know," Yang remarked as she glanced to the side in shame. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that, I'm just surprised is all." The blonde remarked in defeat, avoiding her father's disproving stare.

"Moving on," Taiyang remarked, ignoring his disappointment he felt. "How long have you two been dating, I've not even seen you before?" the man remarked, and it was true, he'd not once seen the boy, or any boy for that matter, around his daughter, in and out of school.

"A year and 2 months," Naruto and Ruby remarked in unison, smiling as they watched the two infront of them stare in shock. "And 7 days," Ruby quietly whispered to herself, hoping to god that no'one heard her.

"A y-year." The father couldn't believe it, the two teens had been dating for over a year and no'one knew?! "How did you two manage to keep it a secret for so long, surely someone knew?" Taiyang asked, his shock still present in his system, making the two shake their heads. "B-but how?"

Chuckling slightly, Ruby rested her head on Naruto's shoulder, her smile becoming larger. "Honestly, Naruto and I are sparing partners, and no'one believed that the nerd of the glass would ever date, let alone mister cold and broody over here." Ignoring the blonde's pout, the red-head let go of Naruto's side, and instead focused on bringing Naruto's arm around her shoulder. "I doubt they'd believe me even if I had tried to tell them."

"Really," Finally collecting herself, Yang looked at the two in shock, and with a hint of jealously, before looking towards her dad for support. "Surely Uncle Qrow and your friends were suspicious, I mean, you do have some close friends."

"We had a back-up for most things," Naruto remarked with a smile, thinking back to the times where he and Ruby had to spew some rubbish to get their class-mates off their backs. "For one, I'm a far better when it comes to academic studies, so me tutoring her was one of the most believable excuses we had." the teen confess, much to the horror of Ruby. "Oh, and don't get me started on how bad she was in EnMHHHH" Before the teen could continue, Ruby shoved her hands over the teen's mouth, muffling the teen's speech.

"So that's why your grades suddenly shot up," Taiyang remarked, in all honestly he had suspicions but he never thought a boy would be the reason for the sudden jump. "We'll I guess I should thank you then, Naruto." The man remarked, it would seem that the boy was a good influence on his princess afterall. "However, that doesn't mean you are free to go just yet, I still have one more question to ask you." The man remarked with a serious look in his eyes. "What is your intentions with my daughter?"

"Honestly speaking, I truly do love your daughter, and if it comes down to it, I will give everything to protection." Looking down at Ruby, Naruto couldn't help but smile gently, he really did love her. "What I'm trying to say is that, my intentions is to be there for each step of her life." The blonde continued truthfully, ignoring the blushing girl in his arms, as he matched Taiyang gaze for his own.

"Well," Taiyang started, his emotions now quelled enough for him to smile at the teen. "you have my blessing then."

"AHHHH?!" Both Ruby and Yang looked to the father in shock, disbelief written on their face. "Really?!" Ruby asked in shock, happiness overwhelming her body as she dragged herself from Naruto's grasp. "Really really?" Seeing her dad nod, the girl's eyes lit up as she brought Naruto up from the chair. "Thank you!"

Laughing, Naruto spun the smaller girl round in a hug, a large smile on his face as he gave laughed. "I love you, Rubes." Much to the shock of the people around them, Ruby took the moment to kiss Naruto, her lips pressing against her lover's.

"I love you too, Naruto."

"Well, I still think he has to show it first, before I give my blessings." The sharp comment from Yang chilled the loving feeling that Naruto and Ruby felt, replacing it with shock. "I mean, words are just are that, words." She continued, her past experience with love overclouding her judgement of Naruto. "I won't give up my sister until you prove those words." Yang shouted, storming past the two in a annoyed huff, before closing the door of the living room with a slam.

"What was that about?" Naruto remarked, glancing down at Ruby, only to see a frown lingering on the girl's brow. "Ruby?"

"It's nothing..." Ruby remarked as she looked away from the closed door, smiling gently up at the boy. "Lets get my stuff, we need to get ready for beacon."

"Beacon?" Taiyang remarked, confused as to what his daughter meant. "But you're to young to be going to Beacon." Worry writing all of the man's face. "How did you get let in anyway?!"

"We were comforted by the headmaster of Beacon Academy, he offered us a place, and I didn't want to slow down Ruby's dream because of my selfishness." Naruto remarked as he tapped Ruby's shoulder, smiling gently at the girl. "Plus, this one wouldn't let me live it down if I passed up the chance."

"So, you're leaving in a month with Yang? Taiyang asked, shocked that not only was Yang leaving for beacon, but so was Ruby, he was losing two daughters now. "Right well, I guess I better order them special cookies you love so much." Huff, the man left aswell, leaving the two 15 years old kids by themselves.

"I'm sure your sister didn't mean what she said." Naruto remarked, glancing down at Ruby's worried face. "She's probably just projecting, it happens sometimes." the blonde said as he hugged her close to him, a small smile coming to his lips. "It'll pass, just you wait."

"Um." Nodding at the blonde, Ruby let her smile come to light, her worries all but gone. "Yeah, you're right, I better go get ready, don't peak okay." The girl shouted as she rushed out of the room, leaving Naruto behind in the living room.

"I hope this all blows over soon,"

* * *

The month had passed crazy fast, the emotion high had calmed down some, the arguing that happened for the first couple of days was cut short when Yang decided to put her aside, atleast for now. So, with all that being said, the family of three alongside Naruto, spent what little time they had left with each other before they left.

Excluding Yang, Naurto had really connected with the family, Taiyang was a great person once you got past the mood swings of random anger and childishness, his concern for family was certainly something to marvel at. However, the two still clashed sometimes, mainly over the fact if Naruto should cook, or if Taiyang should order, both preferring their methods over the other.

Then it came to Yang, it would seem that even after a month of constant contact the young blonde couldn't come to terms with Naruto dating her sister, it was just to much for the poor girl to complete comprehend. That ofcourse didn't stop the boyfriend from trying to connect with her, even if he wasn't as direct as most would be, he still tried, much to Ruby's joy.

Speaking of said sparky red-head, the girl hadn't really left his side from the moment he told her he loved her, if anything she was alot less nervous about them dating though, she would happily say that they were together, even to her fellow classmates, much to their shock.

Even with the slight change though, nothing could change the feelings of nervousness that Ruby had been feeling, it was holding its grip on her stomach like a super tight band, restricting her feelings on the matter. So, as Yang, Naruto, and Ruby made their way onto the large bullhead, the red-head couldn't help but freeze, her eyes locking with her dad's as the stairs to the vehicle slowly started to retract.

Taking in a large gulp of air, the girl but her hands around her mouth in a cone shape. "I love you dad!" In a mighty cry, the girl started to wave her hands to her dad, tears slowly trailing down her checks.

Ignoring the people around him, Naruto brought the girl into a sidewards hug, wiping the tears from her checks as he did so. "Don't worry Rubes, we'll be back in no time, Beacons' only a little while away."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." the teen remarked, glancing around the packed bullhead she was currently in. "I hope I won't stand out to much though." The girl joked, trying to hide away behind the teen. "I mean, its not like I'm two years younger than everyone else."

"Hey, you got me and Yang, you'll be fine." Naruto said as he tried to comfort the teen, getting a nervous glance for his troubles. "But for now, you'll have to stick with your sis, I've got to get a feel for the students here." Taking Ruby's hands into his own, the blonde gave the smaller teen a kiss before turning around and walking away.

Seeing the chance for some sister time, Yang smirked as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl, squeezing her while smiling brightly. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to beacon with me!" Groaning in pain, Ruby glanced up at her sister, it was good to have her back and all, but the hugs could be alittle less painful.

"Please stop..." The girl gasped out, she was losing oxygen way to quickly, so much so that her skin was becoming even whiter.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang shouted in praise, hoping back from the smaller sister, going onto her tip-toe to push the point across.

"Really, Sis, it was nothing." The girl said with a sigh, she really didn't want the attention to be on her right now, not with Naruto scouting out the other students.

"What do you mean?" Shaking her head, Yang smirked down at her sister, she was way to humble sometimes. "It was incredible!" Glancing to the side, Yang tried to locate Naruto, she really needed his back-up on this. "Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knee', okay?" Seeing more people stare at her direction, Ruby blushed nervously, trying to hide herself inside her cape. "I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What;s with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked, shocked that her sister was still the nervous girl she was back before she was going out with someone, how could not dating Naruto atleast put some confidence into the girl.

"Of course I'm excited..." Ruby remarked, glancing down at the floor. "I just..."

"Need to be more confident." Naruto remarked, wrapped his arms around the weapon nerd's stomach, making the girl jump. "So what if we got moved ahead two years, it shows that we're good at what we do, Rubes."

"I just want people to think I'm special, or something." The girl said in a deflated tone, her nervousness once again taking hoping.

Seeing the look in the girl's eyes, Yang walked up to her and wrapped her around Ruby's shoulder. "But you are special."

"You can say that twice." Naruto said as he took Ruby's right side, grasping the girl's smaller hand with his larger one.

"...The robby was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities." The touching moment between the three was cut short when the news was suddenly increase in volume, drawing their attention to it. "If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department."

"I knew I recognized that douche." the blonde said blandly, dodging to the side as Ruby tried to tap his head. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Language," Ruby said with a slight narrowing of her eyes, much to the collected humour of those watching. "Plus, look who it is." pointing her finger to a hologram that replaced the new's hologram.

"Hello. and welcome to Beacon."

"Who's that?" Yang asked, confused as to how her sister knew who it was.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The women was definitely not someone neither Ruby or Naruto could forget, her strict and cold approached left quite the mark on anyone subjugated to it. "You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being slected to attend this prestigious academy." The women continued, acting like the complete opposite of her normal self. "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it." Ah, there is was, the cold glance and words the women was known so fondly for. "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

"Well, that was unlike her," Naruto remarked, glancing away from the girl to look into the open scenery. "Hey Rubes, look at this."

Ruby, hearing her name, looked to where Naruto pointed, only to gasp in awe. "Wow..." The girl couldn't help but put her hands against the glass, a smile coming to her face as she spotted some noticeable places. "Look, you can see Signal from up here." She continued as she stared down in happiness, her nervousness all but gone at this point. "-I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang remarked, smiling slightly as she patted the girl's back, before stepping back from the girl. However, at the same time, a boy came running past her, vomiting into the can beside the poor blonde.

"Aw, gross Yang, you have vomit on your shoe." Ruby shouted, taking a step back from the girl.

"Gross, gross." Yang shouted, rushing towards the girl to whip the vomit onto the girl's hod.

"NOOOOO!"

Smirking at the two, Naruto couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, his new life a Beacon was going to be a blast.

 _ **XXXXXXChapter EndXXXXXX**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN :**

 **Yo guys, I'm back with another quick thanks, the support I've been getting is awesome. Not many people seem to understand that one comment can mean a lot to someone, but to me, the remarks you leave me gives me motivation to continue to push chapters out, so thank you.**

 **Oh, as for the worries on me uploading every two days, it's not as bad as it sounds, I'm on vacation for the next two weeks, so writing will be great for passing time. However, one I get back to work, I'll be pushing them out every 3 to 4 days, just so I can make sure they're right.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Masashi Kishimoto and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**

 **RWBY, all characters that appear in RWBY, all fant astical locations that appear in RWBY, and all named weapons that appear in RWBY are the property of Roosterteeth, Monty Oum, and any company, organization, or individual they have chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The rest of the ride was quite a delight, except for the fact that a blonde guy, that Ruby had took the liberality of calling "Vomit boy, had been constantly throwing up for the past hour or so, the motion sickness really destroying his stomach.

However, the best part, in Naruto's opinion, was the amount of sheer information he could pick up from listening to people, the gossiping going around was really something, not only did they have the heiress to the schnee company attending this year, but also one "invisible girl", Pyrrha Nikos.

With those two being only two of the more notable characters, there was quite a few less recognisable ones amongst the crowd, some that even Naruto had took interest in. All in all, this year's compition for a placement was going to a strong one, not that he was to worried, he had his secret weapon if he needed it.

Pushing them thoughts to one side, Naruto couldn't help but wince when the smell of vomit hits his overly sensitive fanunus noise, the smell being almost enough to make him blow some chunks. Rushing past the teen with his face in a trash can, the blonde gave a sigh when fresh air replaced the stretch of someone's breakfast coming back up, his eyes widening in satisfaction. "Now to find Rubes and Yang," the teen muttered to himself, the two sisters really wanted out as quick as he did. "Knowing Rubes, she's probably checking out the other students weapons, so maybe the front of the school."

Turning around, the teen couldn't help but frown, he had ran the complete opposite way in hopes of losing the smell from his noise, nearly a whole 100 feet. Snapping the tip of his tongue against the roof of his mouth, a sharp "tsk" let his mouth, how did he get so far away without noticing. Grabbing the phone from his pocket, the teen quickly rung his girlfriend, there was no way he was spending god knows how long searching this place for the weapon nerd.

The phone rung for a couple of seconds before a clicking sound echoed in Naruto's ear, a "hello?" Followed by some loud shouted was quick to answer him.

"Hey Rubes, it's me, where abouts are you?" Naruto asked, the shouting in the background really getting on his nerves. "and who the heck is shouting so much?"

"I'm just up the stair leading to the school," Ruby said as she raised her voice, trying to get her voice across. "And, er, I don't know the person shouting, but she's loud." In response of the girl, the loudness of the girl's voice only seemed to increase. "Please get here soon..."

Sighing, the blonde looked at the time, he had only 20 minuets to get Ruby to the main hall for the introduction assembly. "Right, on my way, see you soon." Closing the phone, Naruto span on his heels before marching his way towards Ruby, the girl always got into the weirdest situations. Rushing past the few lingering people, the blonde quickly tiptoe'd up to stairs silently, weaving past the chatting students waiting for their fellow teens. "Hey Rubes,"

"Naruto!" Shouting in relief, the girl rushed towards the blonde, ignoring the still fuming girl behind. "Thank god you got here, this girl made me sneeze into a cloud of dust and everything went boom!" The teen confessed, making Naruto sigh in defeat.

"Right, let me sort this, we don't have long before the assembly starts." Turning around, Naruto instantly noticed the white hair of the girl. "Miss Schnee, a pleasure."

"Naruto Ironwood?" Said white haired girl frowned slightly, surprised that the blonde had come to Beacon of all places. "I have seen you in over five years, what are you doing here?"

"You know her?" Ruby asked in surprised that Naruto actually spoke to a girl that wasn't her, normally he avoided everyone and anyone in her company.

"Correction, I knew her sister, Winter, I use to spend my spare time training with her when I lived with my old man." Naruto remarked, frowning at the memory of said older Schnee. "No need to worry Rubes, you'll be my only girl, trust me." The blonde said with a smile, patting the red-head much to her annoyance.

"You're actually dating, I'm surprised that someone on your emotional level would go for someone so... childish." Weiss remarked, looking down at Ruby with a small frown. "What a waste."

"Hey!" Ruby shouted back, ignoring most of what the girl said in favour of getting Naruto's hand off her head. "I can be adult-like when I want to be!" The girl continued to shout, turning away from the Schnee with a huff. "Tell her Naruto."

"She's childish twenty four seven," Naruto remarked, ignoring the pout his girlfriend sent him. "but that's what I love about her, she's someone I can balance myself out with, someone I can be myself around." He continue as he hugged the girl into his side, a rare smile gracing his lips.

"Well, whatever." Weiss remarked, her jealousy of the two's relationship hidden behind her emotionless face. "make sure you keep your girlfriend under control, Ironwood, I would hate to see her go home so soon." The girl snarly remarked as she walked away from the two, ignoring them as she made her way towards the assembly hall.

"What's her problem." Ruby remarked, a frown of confusion written on her face. "I mean, I did apologise for the whole explosion thing, but she still acted really cold." The girl said with a frown, she really didn't like it when people were down and cold.

"She's like her sister in that sense," Naruto remarked as he glanced towards Ruby. "It's not you though, so there's no need to worry." Grasping her hand, the blonde started to walk forwards, going towards the assembly. "Come on, let's get before we're late."

Smiling, Ruby walked alongside the taller teen, her worries washed away. However, before they could fully stop, someone ran infront of them, panting heavily as he held his hand infront of the two. "Yes?"

"S-sorry," The teen remarked, his shaggy light blonde hair jumping around as he heaved heavily. "I don't mean to intrude, but do you guys know where the assembly hall is, I'm kind of lost." The older looking teen remarked, a small nervous smile lingering on his brow.

"Sure, this way, vomit boy!" Ruby shouted in a chirpy tone, much to the embarrassment of the tall blonde. "Which way Naruto?" the girl asked, turning towards her boyfriend, only to suddenly forget her question in favour of looking at the blonde faunus. "You know, I haven't come up with a nickname for you." The girl said with a innocent look on her face, humming as she tried to come up with one on the spot. "How about foxy? Seeing as you're a fox faunus?"

Glancing at the girl as he walked, Naruto couldn't help but snort, leave it to Ruby to make such a silly name. "As my girlfriend, you have all the right to call me what you want Rubes," the blonde remarked, ignoring the new boy who followed beside them. "But do true to keep my faunus heritage a secret, there's a reason why I hide my ear under my hat." the teen remarked, lifting his cap ever so slightly so that he could scratch one with his finger, letting Ruby see the big fluffy ears. "and that goes for you to, vomit boy."

"Ah, yeah, ok..." the tall blonde called back in shock, surprised that the boy actually addressed him. "Hey, wait a minuet! Vomit boy, what kind of name is that?!" The blonde shouted towards Ruby, a flush of pink coming to his cheeks. "motion sickness is a common problem." The blonde said in defence, the problem was common place afterall.

"Sorry, Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized with a sigh, here she was in the first day and she was already making herself seem like a bad-guy.

"Oh yeah," Jaune started, frowning at the girl with a smirk on his lips. "What if I called you Crater-face?" A low snort made it's way past Naruto's lips, this boy really had a good sense of humour.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident." Stomping her foot on the ground, the red-head glare at the blonde in with a childish pout.

"-Well, the name's Jaune Arc!" The blonde said with his own childish glare, his smirk becoming more confident, "Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune continued earning him another snort from Naruto and a deadpan glance from Ruby.

"Done they?"

"T-they will." Being shut down almost immediately, Jaune back up form the girl, his arms going up into a defensive posture. "Well, I hope they will..." Seeing the girl confused stare, the tall teen smiled brightly, memories of his family coming to mind. "I mean, my mum always says that..." Seeing the slightly chuckling Naruto, Jaune closed him mouth, no'longer wanting to embarrass himself. "Never mind."

Given off a nervous chuckle of her own, Ruby walked silently for a couple of seconds, having little to no idea on what to talk about. "So, I have this thing," Breaking Naruto's grasp, the short teen brought out her weapon, the boxed weapon quickly transforming into it's scythe state.

"Whoa!" Jumping back in fear of being impaled, Jaune looked down at the smaller teen in a mix of horror and awe, his mouth hanging lose from the sight of the massive weapon. "Is that a scythe?!"

"it's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle," Ruby said in a giddy tone, a bright glint coming to her eyes in hopes of sharing the gift that is the knowledge of her weapon. However, seeing the dumbfounded and confused look in the teen's eyes, Ruby couldn't help but feel alittle disappointed, it would seem that Jaune was not a weapons nerd like her. "It's also a gun."

"Ohhhhhh, that's cool!" Hearing the familiar term, Jaune looked at the massive weapon in simple awe, the fact that the girl holding it was much shorter made it all the cooler to him. Hearing the call of his name, the blonde snapped out of his gaze, quickly releasing what the girl wanted from him. "Oh-uh, I got this sword." Bring out said weapon from a seethe on his left side, the tallest of the three let them see the surprising well-kept looking blade. "I've got a shield too!"

Without to much hesitation, Ruby tapped said shield, watching as it folded back into the seethe and flipped out of the poor kid's grip. "So, what do they do?"

"Well..." Grasping ahold of the shield after a few failed attempts of catching it, Jaune smiled slightly, finally someone was taking interest in his weapons, and not him. "The shield get smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just put it away."

"Oi, you two, come on, the assembly is in 5 minuets." Naruto called out from infront of the two, having not stopped to show off his own weapons, there was no reason to reveal his just yet.

"Coming," Racing after the blonde, Ruby smirked to herself, maybe this school year would be good afterall.

After running for two minuets, the trio broke off, Ruby and Naruto going to where Yang, whilst Jaune was left to find something else to do until after the assembly.

"How's your first day going lil sis?" As soon as the duo found their space next to the blonde, Yang decided to start up a conversation, trying to find out why said girl was frowning at her.

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?" The younger teen snapped back, glaring at the older sister.

"Yikes, meltdown already?" If possible, the frown became darker, the sister glaring up in slight in annoyance.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school..." The girl shouted back, making Yang blink in shock before she turned towards Naruto for confirmation. "Then there was some fire," Nodding his head, the blonde boyfriend gestured to the fuming girl, a smirk on his lips. "...and I think some ice."

"Was it atleast abit funny?" Yang asked, surprised her little sister had gone through so much in so little time.

"I wish!" the black/red haired girl remarked, glaring towards her feet in sadness. "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage after you left, and then she yelled at me!" Naruto shock his head, noticing that said crappy girl was standing behind Ruby, as deathly glare on her face."And then I sneezed. And then I exploded!" Without meaning to, the girl's comments only seem to rile up the Schnee ever more. "And then she yelled again, and I felt really, really bad. And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me" Finally running out of breath, the 15 looked up at her sister in hopes of finding pity, only for a smile to be plastered on Yang's face.

"You!" Finally hearing enough, Weiss shouted at the poor girl's back, making Ruby jump into Naruto's arms for safety.

"Oh God, it's happening again!" Snuggling her head into Naruto's head as far as she could, Ruby hid away from the knew arrival.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss shouted at the poor girl's face, only for Naruto to hid the girl into his chest. "And you, I thought I told you to keep your little girlfriend quite!"

"Yeah, yeah, well maybe you should follow your own rule, because I'm pretty sure Ozpin is about to start his speech." Turning around, Naruto ignored the girl as he looked towards the centre stage, his eyes narrowing at the off sensation he gave, like he wasn't really there.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin started as he looked around, taking note of the potential in this year's group of students. "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Taking one more look at the students, Ozpin took a sip form his mug before leaving, letting his message fully sink in.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your imitation beings" Glynda, who had been standing behind Ozpin for the whole of his speech, stepped forwards, taking note of Naruto glaring in her direction. "Be ready, you're dismissed."

Naruto glared at Glynda as she strode off the stage, something was up here, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Naruto, I'm hungryyyyyyy."

But first, cookies.


	5. Chapter 5

**An:**

 **Hey guys, sorry that this chapter didn't go up when I wanted it to, someone crashed into my car and I've been in the hospital since then, I only just got let out today, so please bare with me.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, all characters that appear in the aforementioned series, and all techniques that appear in the aforementioned series are property of Masashi Kishimoto and any company, organization, or individual he has chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**

 **RWBY, all characters that appear in RWBY, all fant astical locations that appear in RWBY, and all named weapons that appear in RWBY are the property of Roosterteeth, Monty Oum, and any company, organization, or individual they have chosen to sell the rights to. I, MathewXoX, do not claim ownership of any of the aforementioned intellectual or commercial properties.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Awkwardness, the act of being awkward around things, like long brawn out conversation about someone's ex, or saying "I love you" to a stranger by accident. Most ordinary people would blush and wave of the event, trying so desperately to never encounter such a situationist, however, for some unlucky select people, the hammer that is social awkwardness was constantly crushing down on them, like thunder and lightning striking a metal rod.

Ruby rose was one of these people.

Now, any person labeled with this horrid curse would hide deep away from any type of interaction, seeing people as poisonous apples just waiting to be grasped. But this one self-righteous girl didn't bow down to this stereotype, she would not conform to the mark of the shadows. No, she was Ruby 'god damn' Rose, as she was not going down because of embarrassment.

But then again, being a teen surrounded by half naked boy's and her sister's drooling was probably going to kill her before she got out of this room.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Ignoring Yang who had just jumped down beside her, Ruby continued to write down her thoughts of today.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though," Ruby remarked, still refusing to take her gaze from her letter.

"I know I do," Yang practically purred out, a slight pink glaze adoring her cheeks. "What's that." the blonde asked, distracting herself so that she wasn't caught staring, she was modest afterall.

"A letter to the gang back at signal." The girl remarked, finally taking her eyes off the paper long enough to look at her sister, forcing down the groan of annoyance, her sister really couldn't control herself around boys. "I promised to tell them all about Beacon and things are going..."

"That's so cuteeeeeeeeee." The older teen teased, the girl was just to adorable not to.

"Shut up!" Unfortunately, the teasing was a double edge sword, with Yang to busy teasing she was unable to dodge the hard pillow throw at her face, successfully knocking the girl off her high horse. "I didn't get to take my friends with me to school, it's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about me?" A deep voice called from behind the two, making the girl shift round to see who it was. "I thought you loved me Rubes..." It was definitely Naruto all right, but something was... off about him, like he was taller or something.

"N-naruto?" Ruby's eyes widened to their highest point, almost making them pop out, as she looked at her boyfriend. Dressed in nothing but a pair of orange three quarter lengths and his signature cap, the blonde faunus let his muscles shine, quite literately because he was still wet from his shower. "W-whaaa." Seeing his poor girlfriend's mind practically overheat and melt down, Naruto knelled down at started rummaging through his bag, unknowing attracting alot of girl's eyes to his trained boy. "Huberqweunf." Ignoring Ruby's gibberish, the faunus brought out a sleeping robe, before quickly placing it on.

"Rubes," Snapping his fingers infront of the girl, Naruto smiled when the girl's dull eyes sparked back to life, a large blush covering her cheeks as she looked away from Naruto body and into his eyes. "You okay, you blanked outed just now."

Hiding her blush with her hand, the girl nodded gently as she tried her hardest to seem as modest as possible. "Y-yeah, just fine." the dark haired teen spoke gently, trying her best not too look at the blonde body. "Just remember something from early."

Smirking playfully, Naurto sat down next to Ruby, tucking his chin down on her shoulder, and began to read the letter the girl had been writing. "Tell them about Jaune, hm?" the teen asked, not so surprised when the girl almost instantly snapped out of her previous state, her focus now on the letter she was writing. "Oh, you're even telling them about your new nickname for me?"

"You bet ya!" Ruby remarked, all but forgetting the image of Naruto body, as she put the now finished note into a envelope she had on her person. "So, er, what's with the orange, I've never seen you wearing so much of it at one time." the hood loving girl remarked, surprised by the fact that Naruto was wearing orange shorts and robe.

"Orange is my faviourte colour after-all." Naruto remarked, dusting off his fluffy robe with a smile. "What you don't like it, I thought orange was my colour?" Chuckling loudly, the teen wrapped his arms the girl before bringing her into a tight hug, making the poor teen yell in surprise. "Got ya!"

"Ah, no!" Instantly realizing where Naruto was going, the girl went to protect her side only for Naruto's hands too already be there. "WAIT WAIT!" Suddenly a burst of laughter sprung from the girl's lips, her arms and legs flailing around rapidly, making many of the girls watching frown in jealously.

However, one not so impressed darked haired girl watched the two younger teens, a deep frown on her face, as she tried to get back to reading, only for the noise to be to much for her ears.

"Can you please stop being so loud, people are trying to sleep." Much to the girl's gratefulness, one Weiss Schnee shouted at the duo, finally having enough of the couple, her light eyes glaring holes into the teens' skulls. "God, why do you have to act like this, you're a hunters in training now."

Sighing, Naruto stopped playing with his girlfriend, rolling over to stare blankly at the girl. "You know, Winter was a kill joy aswell." the teen remarked, much to the horror of the Schnee heiress. "Though, I'm surprised, I always thought you were the fun one."

"I-I can I be fun," The girl denied the teen's accusations, she was not like her sister! "See, try me now!" In a yell of nervousness, girl tried to tickle Naruto, only for him to continue to blankly stare at him. "W-what?" Laughing nervously, the girl froze in mid action, a large blush on her face when she felt the muscle beneath the robe. "Sorry," Seeing the unusual glare lingering on the blonde's girlfriend's face, the Schnee let go of the blonde, rubbing her hands in nervousness.

"Its fine," Naruto remarked, laying his head on the soft set of pillows, watching as his girlfriend and her sister tried to interact with Weiss and the mystery black-haired girl. "Rubes sure does know how to make a scene." the blonde thought to himself, watching as the poor girl she was integrating was getting more and more nervous. Finally having enough, the blonde dragged both Ruby and Yang back, sitting them on their sleeping mates just as the dark-haired girl blew the lights out from her candle. "Come on guys, you can interrogate her in the morning, its too late to do so now." Hearing muffled replies, Naruto brought his arms around Ruby, slowly snuggling the girl into his chest. "Night Rubes."

"Goodnight Naru, love you." Ruby replied, her vision finally fading to the blackness.

"love you too."

* * *

Waking up cold was never a fun experience, but then again, neither was walking up with your sister's droll covered face right next to your's. Now, if someone was to put the two together, it would some kind of sick joke created by a mastermind, or atleast one very bored and playful boyfriend.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the scene infront of him, he had woken up early to do his morning exercise consisting of 100 push-ups, 100-sit ups, 100 chin-up, finishing off with five laps around Beacon. Seeing the sisters all snuggled up together really warmed his cold heart, it also warmed the prankster genes locked away inside him. Using very small nudges, the teen managed to push the two teens check to check, Yang's droll covering Ruby's face as a result. "This is too funny," The early rising teen whispered under his breath, taking acouple of pictures on his scroll for some much needed blackmail.

"Hey." Feeling a tap on his shoulder, the blonde shifted around, looking at the person behind him. Standing around 5'1, the girl had bright orange coloured hair and turquoise eyes. "What's you doing?" Fully turning around, Naruto took note that the girl was dressed in pink shorts and a black top with the word "boop" fashionably written on it.

"Pranking these two." Naruto remarked blandly, his eyes trailing from the girl towards the slowly steering girls, he really hoped he wouldn't get caught doing this. "Come on, I don't want to be here when they wake up." Turning around, the teen walked away from the waking girls without worrying if the girl was following.

Walking silently toward the local free use kitchen, Naruto glanced around, it was quite large, there was everything there that he would possibly need to cook something. Walking over to the shockingly big fridge, the blonde was surprised to see it completely full of fresh ingredients, even unusual meats and vegetables were somehow stashed inside. "Time to get some cooking down." Grabbing a handful of ingredients, Naruto made a start on his breakfast, completely ignorant to the lack of people around.

After spending only 15 minutes creating said breakfast, the blonde adding some cinnamon to his pan before flipping it, a puffy pancake flying out in a flip, and placing it on to his already mounted plate. "Nothing beats good old pancakes in the morning." Hearing a low grumbling from in front of him, the Faunus sighed as he stared forwards, the girl from before was settled across from him with a very hungry look in her eyes. Shaking his head, the blonde split his mountain of 30 pancakes into two before give one half to the orangete, much to the girl's sparky glee. "So, are you gonna tell me your name, or am I just gonna call you orange girl for the rest of the year."

"Names Nora!" The girl basically shouted as she shovelled a pancake into her face, surprisingly not spilling any of the large quantity of golden syrup she plastered on it. "What's yours?"

Flinching at the sight of a half eaten pancake, Naruto slowly cut and ate his breakfast, the manners his father had drilled into him coming to play, ignoring the girl's bad eating habits. "Naruto, a pleasure." Continuing to eat slowly, the blonde focused on the girl, she seemed so full of energy. "So, are you also a new student at Beacon?"

In a speed unlike anything Naruto had seen before, the girl downed the last 10 pancakes, liking her lips in sanctification, before glazing up at the blonde. "Oh yeah, I and Ren have been looking forwards to this for years now." The girl remarked, slowly reaching for the blonde's half stack of pancakes.

"Who's Ren?" Slapping the girl's hand away, the teen scanned the room in hopes of locating the boy, only to find that he and Nora was the only people in the kitchen.

"Oh, I forgot him!" Turning around, the girl sprung to her feet before waving as she ran away. "Seen you later foxy!" Without letting the teen reply, the girl sprinted out of the door just as the alarm for 7am to go off, signalling the wake up for most the students.

Sighing, the teen quietly finished off his food, ignoring the groaning students walking past the kitchen towards the dinning room, all ignoring the fox Faunus eating pancakes alone. "I wonder what the girls are up too." Finishing off his remaining pancakes, the blonde quickly cleaned up and left the room, he had to get ready for test in thirty minuets.

Loading up the directions to the armour on his phone, Naruto made his way towards his equipment, fully intent on getting ready first and scooping out the test that the headmaster had set.

* * *

After waking up to the horrid sight of her sister's droll, Ruby took notice that Naruto wasn't beside her, he was training no doubt, so with a sigh she got up and headed towards the showers, she needed to get the grime and gunk she accumulated from sleeping so close to her blonde sister. Ignoring the older girls around him, Ruby looked down at her body, frowning her brows as she messengered herself compared to the other girls, all of them were so much more filled out, nearly everyone was a couple inches taller than her- only the Schnee was shorter than her.

Ignoring the thoughts of self-image, the hood lover smirk as she grasped holder of her strawberry smelling shampoo and body-wash, quickly washing herself off. "I wonder how Naruto is doing," Stepping out of the shower, the girl dried herself off with Naruto's large orange towel-she'd forgotten her's. "Knowing him, he's already up and eating..." As if the world alone was enough, the poor teen's stomach rumbled in response.

"I swear, every since you had Naruto make you food, you've gotten fat." Turning around with a glare, Ruby scoffed at her sister, her eyes travelling down to her stomach in annoyance-she wasn't getting fat was she? "I mean, having cookies nearly week can't be good for you figure."

"Shut up," Throwing her shampoo bottle at the teen, Ruby quickly changed into her clothes, ignoring the comments of her sister. "I need to find Naruto, he'll make me breakfast." Placing on her bra, the girl slid on her top and cap, thinking on what her sister said. "Maybe he'll make me some special cookies." A dreamy looked appeared in the girl's eyes, the mix of strawberry and cookie just rocked the girl's mind.

With that thought in mind, the dark-haired girl finished dressing herself and left, fully intent on getting herself some cookies. Ignoring the people also rushing for food, the girl used her strong legs too move past them all.

"Come on cookies,"

Arriving in the massive dinner-hall, the girl's noise was assaulted by the smell of delicious food, but more importantly she couldn't see her boyfriend amongst the crowd, she could however see both Weiss and Yang seated and eating. Frowning, the girl glanced down at her phone, face palming when she saw a missing message from Naruto. Opening it up, the dark-haired teen began to read it out loud. "Dear Rubes, gonna try my new gear on, see you at the forest." Shaking her head, the girl locked her phone and pocketed it, walking towards the food bar.

"Cookies!"

* * *

Hiding within the shadows of the Emerald Forest's mountain side, a fully armoured Naruto glared towards Ozpin and Glynda, his new suit-which was a highly technology advanced wonder shipped from a experimental lap in Atlas. Said Suit was created with made from a light nano fibber, much like his former armour but with a reinforced netting, that was several layers thick.

Hiding behind his pure white helmet, the teen tried to gather information on both the forest and the headmaster sending him into it. "Let's see." Using the zoom mode on his helmet, Naruto looked deep into the Forest in hopes of finding these so called 'relics'. "From what Ozpin said, the relics are simplistic in style, yet hold great value at the same time." Humming in thought, the teen sent out a small electric pulse, disabling the drone that hovered infront of him, glaring towards the headmaster in annoyance. "That man is way too observant." Dropping down onto the mountain floor, the blonde rushed towards the duo, disabling the few drones that were close to him, smirking slightly with each disable.

Just as he arrived, Ozpin turned around, a plain look in his eyes as he sipped on his morning coffee. "You know, you have another," Looking down at his watch, the headmaster took not of the time. "Ten minuets until the announcement goes off, what brings you out here, not spying on me I hope."

"Spying is a very crude way of saying analysing, so Ozpin." Natuto remarked, the mask in front of his face sliding back to show the smirk hidden beneath. "But yes, I have to find out as much about this test before it starts, a head start is never a bad thing for the person who has it."

"Too right," the older man remarked, the glint in his eyes hidden behind his eyes, before taking a long sip from his drink. "It's a real shame that you're not getting one, isn't it?" Seeing the teen frown made the headmaster smirk, the kid was more like his father then he knew. "So that's the new combat armour Ironwood is testing, quite flashy don't you think?"

"Only when I want it to be," the armour Naruto had on shift in colour, blending into the background hiding him from view .

"Invisibility," Glyndr said in shock, her keen senses only barely being able to pick up the faint sounds his suit made. "How is that even possible?" Stepping forwards, the teacher tried her hardest to find a fault in the mirage, only to find none.

"Microscopic cameras make it so," Naruto remarked, disabling the cloak so not to overheat it. "It's great for hiding, however moving can cause it to waver, so I've been tasked to studying the evoluting of the suit whilst on active duty."

Humming in thought, Ozpin smirked, it would seemed that the more optimistic students arrived, Glyndr taking it upon herself to show them a selection of metal plate pined to the floor, telling the teens to stand on them.

Sighing, the blonde took his own place, preparing himself for the test ahead of him.

"Let's hope this test is a challenge!"


End file.
